


Drunkenly in love

by n1ghtw0lf



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Truth or Dare, Valentine's Day, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1ghtw0lf/pseuds/n1ghtw0lf
Summary: With no dates on Valentine's day and their friends making them feel even more single, Minho and Jisung found themselves drinking and playing truth or dare in their flat.What will happen when things start to take an exciting but dangerous turn?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 31





	Drunkenly in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This story was actually meant to be out on Valentine's day or at least just a few days later, but I got a little carried away with it and it became longer than expected... I've started writing this chapter on the 14th and finished it today...  
> Anyway, I wanted to thank a friend of mine for giving me some ideas for his Valentine's chapter. We laughed a lot while discussing how the chapter could develop and I'm actually proud of how it turned out so I hope you'll enjoy it.

“Valentine uh?”, sighed out the ravenette as he threw his head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

He sighed once again before closing his eyes, he truly hated Valentine’s day. Yeah, it may be a good occasion to spend a special day with your lover for those who had one, that for sure. However, he was single and, probably as every other person without a significant other, he really hated that recurrence.

That day reminded him that he had been single since forever and honestly, he didn’t like it at all, he hated it.

And if Valentine’s day wasn’t enough to remind him that, then his friends were there to make it pretty obvious to him. Talking about their boyfriends and how they would surprise them for Valentine's day with cakes, sweets or something extremely kinky.

“Why am I the only one who is single?”, groaned out loud the ravenette in the silent flat.

He jumped slightly when he heard someone chuckling behind him and quickly directed his attention to his roommate. The kitten-like smile printed on his lips as he looked at the ravenette amused, his eyes shining as if stars were embedded in them. That’s when he realized once again why he was single, him and his stupid crush on his flatmate and best friend Lee Minho.

The ravenette observed the other boy as he took a seat beside him on the couch and smiled at him, “You’re not the only one, Ji”

“And you want me to believe that you, Lee Minho, the most popular guy on our campus don’t have a date for Valentine?”, asked Jisung skeptical.

The blonde rolled his eyes at his friend statement before stating, “I may be popular, but that doesn’t mean I’m not single”, he sighed before looking up at the ceiling, “You know better than anyone else that I’ve never dated anyone”

“Still don’t know why though”, hummed the ravenette glancing at his best friend, “You never told me why you keep rejecting those who confess to you”

Minho shook his head as he looked at the boy next to him, “Why would I go out with someone I don’t know and don’t even like?”

His friend just shrugged his shoulders, “Some people do that”

“Yeah, but I’m not like that”, huffed the blonde as he shook his head.

Jisung chuckled before stating, “I know Min. Anyway, what about we drown our despair in alcohol?”

“Will this become a tradition for us on Valentine?”, chuckled the other boy as he stood up from the couch and went to their kitchen.

The ravenette laughed lightly as he loudly stated, “Maybe? But it’s just the second year we do this, so who knows. Maybe next year we’ll both have a date”

“Hope so. Dealing with your drunk self is not that funny”, teasingly said the blonde as he got into the living room with some booze and placed it on the coffee table.

Jisung glared lightly at him before stating, “You’re not that better when you’re drunk, you know?”, he saw his friend shrug his shoulders before he sighed, “Should we order some pizza? We haven’t had dinner yet”

“Already ordered it Hannie”, declared Minho grinning widely at his friend, “It should be here in twenty”

The ravenette looked shocked at the boy next to him, his eyes wide and jaw dropped as he questioned, “Did you read my mind or something?!”

“It’s Sunday, on Sunday we always order pizza”, affirmed the blonde rolling his eyes before opening a can of beer and passing it to his best friend, opening one for himself after, “You should really stop hanging out too much with Hyunjin. A drama llama is enough in our friend group”

Jisung glared at him before smacking lightly his arm, “Don’t compare me with that idiot. And I’m not dramatic”

“You are sometimes”, hummed the blonde as he took a sip of his drink, “Should we watch some TV?”

“And watch some romantic movie and cry over being single?”, asked sarcastically Jisung before adding, “No thanks. Our friends already did a good job reminding me that”

Minho laughed lightly as he looked at his friend’s disgusted face, “What happened?”

“I don’t think you really wanna know”, hummed the ravenette as he drank some beer, “I wish I didn’t know”

The blonde shook his head smiling lightly, “It can’t be that bad”

“But it is”, confirmed the other boy sighing, “Not all, but some parts...”

“Just say it, I’m dying of curiosity here!”, whined out loud Minho.

Jisung sighed as he stated, “Well, Seungmin wanted to bake a choco cake for Chan, while Changbin will take Innie on a super romantic date of which I won’t tell you the details”

“Well, that’s not that bad. Just what couples do”, stated the blonde not really understanding why his friend was so against telling him that.

“Oh, but I’m not finished!”, stated Jisung chuckling dryly, “Yesterday Felix dragged me into a sex shop to buy a few things for his night with Hyunjin and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to know what he bought”

Minho shook his head quickly as he stated, “Oh gosh no, I don’t wanna know about that”, he then gazed at his best friend and smiled smugly at him, “I’m more curious about what did you buy there”

“Nothing”, replied the ravenette shaking his head, “Why would I buy something? I didn’t even want to go there”

“Mmhhh, are you sure Hannie?”, asked teasingly the blonde, “You didn’t buy anything at all?”

Jisung rolled his eyes at his friend’s poor attempt to provoke him, “Yeah, sure. I bought something for you”

“Oh, really?”, asked the other boy amused by his friend's reply and wanting to see where this was going to end.

Jisung smiled innocently up at his best friend as he nodded his head, “Yeah, a gag”, he stated making the other choke on the beer before he burst into a fit of laughter making the ravenette roll his eyes, “Done with your teasing now?”

“Totally”, hummed happily the blonde before chugging down some beer, “Didn’t know you were into that though”

The ravenette rolled his eyes before speaking up, “I’m not, but Hyunjin and Felix are”

Minho choked on air from the shock, eyes wide as he stared at the younger, “What?!”

Jisung chuckled as he just shrugged his shoulders, “Spend a day with Felix at a sex shop and you’ll see how kinky those two are”

“I didn’t need to know that”, complained the older as he glared at his friend.

“Neither did I”, hummed the ravenette, “Now let’s drink and try to forget about it”

Minho nodded eagerly as he took a deep sip of his drink, “Yep, let’s just do that”

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

“Is it the room that’s spinning or is it me?”, asked out of nowhere Jisung making his friend laugh at him.

“It’s totally the room Hannie”, deadpanned the blonde before trying to get up while holding his drink, “I’m gonna get you some water”

The younger hummed lightly as he tugged at his friend’s arm and whined, “Hurry up”

“Geez, alright, alright”, he stated as he finally stood up.

As Minho stood up though, he inadvertently spilled his drink on the ravenette’s shirt making him whine at the sticky feeling of his clothes against his body, “Minnie! You spilled your drink on me!”

“Sorry Hannie”, apologized the blonde as he crouched down and left a light peck on the younger forehead making the latter blush at the sudden kiss, “You should go change while I go get some water, can you do that?”

Jisung tried to stand up, but he felt too dizzy and in a matter of seconds, he was on the ground again. His eyebrows furrowed as his lips formed a cute pout, “Hannie can’t get up...”

“I’m gonna get your shirt then”, hummed the older chuckling at how childish his friend was when drunk, “I will be quick”

Jisung nodded his head as he turned his attention to the bag of chips that was on the coffee table.

The blonde chuckled as he heard the boy humming contently at the salty taste of the chips before taking his leave. He tried to walk straight but soon gave up as he waddled to Jisung’s room. He quickly turned on the light before making his way to the closet, stumbling on some plushies the other boy had scattered on the floor. He sighed as he almost slipped on a cat plush and took a few more steps before opening the younger wardrobe. He quickly looked around for a new shirt for his friend, unintentionally knocking down a box as he searched behind it. He sighed once again as he crouched down to pick it up, but as soon as he did so he noticed what the box contained. He sobered up a bit as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, he never expected Jisung to be into that. He smirked as he got an idea in his mind, it was probably the alcohol in his system speaking, but he really wanted to see how those clothes would look on his friend. He quickly got them back inside the box and repositioned it where it was before going back to search for a shirt for Jisung.

Once he found the shirt, he went back to the living room and handed it to the younger before waddling into the kitchen and taking a bottle of water.

As he got back into the living room, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the scene in front of him. Jisung had somehow been able to tangle himself into his wet shirt while he had attempted to take it off.

“Minnie! Don’t stay there laughing at me and help me, you jackass”, whined loudly the younger as he attempted once again to untangle himself.

Minho shook his head as he waddled to his previous seat on the carpet and helped the younger out of his shirt, “You’re like a child when you’re drunk”

“But you still love me”, stated cheekily the younger making the blonde laughed lightly at him.

The older shook his head lightly as he thought to himself, “ _I do really love you_ ”

Jisung clumsily put on the new shirt before looking up at the blonde. He was slightly confused as the boy didn’t answer with his usual witty comments, not uttering a single word. As he saw the frown on Minho’s face, he quickly slapped lightly both his cheeks at the same time, letting his hand rest there as his friend glared lightly at him, “Don’t go into depression mode Minnie, I don’t wanna see you cry all night”

“I don’t have a depression mode Hannie”, stated the blonde rolling his eyes as he pinched lightly Jisung’s side making him jolt.

“Don’t pinch me”, complained the younger before adding, “And you do. When you’re drunk, you’re either more playful than usual or depressed as fuck. The last mode it’s a real pain in the ass because you usually end up crying over something truly stupid and won’t stop until you fall asleep”

“That’s not true!”, countered Minho, “Tell me the last time I did that”

Jisung rolled his eyes at that as he stated immediately, “Chan’s party last month. You started thinking I hated you because I wasn’t with you most of the night, while, in fact, I was being dragged around by Felix, who wanted to avoid Hyunjin because of one of their stupid quarrels”

“Oh...”, mumbled the blonde as he realized that what his friend was saying was the truth, “Am I really a pain in the ass?”

The younger looked at him amused before shaking his head, “You’re not Minnie, now can you not go into depression mode for me? It’s already enough depressing that we both don’t have a date on Valentine’s day and ended up passing it together again”

“Give me a hug then”, stated Minho grinning at the ravenette, earning a light chuckle before he got engulfed in a tight hug.

“Better now?”, asked Jisung as he pulled slightly back to leave a peck on his best friend’s cheek before hiding himself in the crook of his neck.

The blonde hummed contently as he squeezed him tightly and whispered, “Totally”

They stood there for a bit, hugging some more before the older stated, “Do you wanna play a game?”

“Which one?”, asked the ravenette not moving from his position.

“I was thinking about truth or dare”, hummed Minho as he played with his friend’s locks.

Jisung thought about it before nodding slightly his head, “Let’s play, but can we stay like this? I’m comfy”

“We can’t, but we can cuddle after we’ve finished playing”, stated the older making the ravenette groan lightly before pulling back from the hug.

“Who is gonna start?”, asked the younger as he sat down facing his friend.

“Truth or dare Hannie?”, questioned Minho as he looked at the other boy smiling widely.

Jisung pondered the question for a bit as he took a sip of water before finally deciding, “Truth”

“Alright... Let me think a bit about it”, mumbled the blonde as he went silent for a few seconds, “Let’s start with something easy, do you like someone?”

The younger blushed at the question as he looked away from his friend, “I do...”, he mumbled before asking, “Truth or dare Minnie?”

“Dare”, he stated as he took the water bottle from the ravenette and drank.

Jisung tapped his chin with his finger a few times as he thought about what he should make the older do. His lips curved into a soft smile when he decided what to do, “Call Hyunjin and ask him and Felix who is the dominant one in their relationship”

“Why do I feel like you’re using me to get back at Felix?”, asked laughing lightly the blonde as he took his phone and looked for Hyunjin’s number.

“Because I am”, stated the younger as he chugged down a shot, “You better hurry though. They have this weird habit of taking calls while they’re having sex”

Minho’s face scrunched up in disgust as he quickly called Hyunjin and put him on speaker. Their friend responded almost immediately as he soon complained about the call, “Really dude? It’s Valentine! I know you’re single as fuck, but don’t interrupt my date with Felix man!”

They both chuckled lightly at Hyunjin’s nagging tone before the blonde talked, “I just wanted to ask you and Lix something, can you put me on speaker?”

“Will do”, stated the other boy before they heard some shuffling, “Done, ask away”

“Alright”, hummed the older before getting over with his dare, “Who’s the dominant one in your relationship?”

“Me”, they heard their friends answer at one voice before they started bickering over it.

Jisung chuckled before taking Minho’s phone and ending the call, “And your dare is done”, hummed the ravenette smiling widely at his friend, “I will go with truth”

“What’s the most embarrassing thing your parents have caught you doing?”, asked Minho smirking lightly.

The younger thought about it before looking back at his best friend, “Wearing a skirt... I had lost a bet with Felix and he made me wear one, my mom walked in right when I was taking a photo as proof. It was hell explaining to her why I was wearing a skirt and why I was sending that photo to Lix”

“You sure you weren’t wearing it because you liked it?”, asked teasingly the blonde.

Jisung huffed as he crossed his arms, “And what if I like wearing skirts? That time I didn’t wear it because I wanted to”

“Right, right”, discarded him the older before chugging down his shot, “I’ll go with truth too”

“Alright”, hummed the ravenette as he quickly added, “You would love to see me walking around our flat with a skirt on, wouldn’t you?”

Minho looked at him surprised, he didn’t expect his friend to ask him that. Nonetheless, he couldn’t help but bit his bottom lip at the thought of the younger wearing a skirt, “Maybe?”

Jisung raised a brow as he tilted his head lightly, he chuckled slightly before confidently saying, “Be honest Minnie or you’ll get a punishment”

The blonde smirked as he got closer to his friend and whispered into his ear, “Oh really? And what kind of punishment did you have in mind baby?”

The younger shivered lightly as he heard the pet name, he knew Minho was just teasing him but it felt good hearing it anyway, “Do you really want to find out darling?”

“Maybe”, hummed the blonde before jokingly nibbling on the other boy’s lobe. He pulled back chuckling when he felt his friend’s hand slapping his chest. When he looked up at Jisung he couldn’t help but coo at his blushing face and his adorable pout. He decided to stop teasing him as he answered his question truthfully, “I would love to”

“What?”, asked confused the younger, a bit lost in his thoughts.

Minho chuckled as he repeated himself, “I said I would love to see you walk around our flat wearing a skirt”

“Maybe I should start doing so then”, chuckled the ravenette as he winked playfully at his best friend.

The older shook his head as he laughed lightly, “Truth or dare Hannie?”

“Dare, I feel in the mood for a dare”, stated Jisung smiling.

Minho nodded as he thought about a dare for the younger. He got an idea when he saw a slice of lemon on the table and some salt. He smirked as he poured the liquor in the younger glass. He then proceeded to wet the space within his thumb and pointing finger with the lemon and poured some salt on it. He then passed the shot and the slice of lemon to Jisung before getting his hand in front of the younger mouth, “Lick it, then you should know what you have to do”

The ravenette nodded as he licked and sucked a bit on his friend’s hand before chugging down his shot and sucking on the slice of lemon. He winced a bit at the sour taste of the lemon, before looking up at Minho, “Truth or dare?”

“I’ll go with truth once again”, hummed the blonde.

“Then, do you have any kinks?”, asked the younger as he ate some chips.

The older chuckled as he just shrugged his shoulders, “Don’t really know”

“Just the fact that you want to see me in a skirt can be seen as kinky”, stated the ravenette teasingly before adding, “Anyway I’m going with truth too”

Minho nodded before asking, “Top or bottom?”

“Bottom”, he affirmed as he looked at his friend with a raised brow, “I thought it was pretty obvious”

The blonde shrugged his shoulders, “You never know”

“True”, admitted the younger before asking, “Truth or dare Min?”

“Let’s go with dare”, hummed the older smiling at his friend.

Jisung smirked as he gazed at his best friend, “Let’s see if you still have abs. Remove your shirt”

“Alright”, chuckled the blonde as he slowly removed his shirt before looking at the other boy’s satisfied face.

“I see you still have abs”, stated the younger as he bit his bottom lip.

Minho smirked as he looked at the boy in front of him, “Truth or dare Hannie?”

“Dare”, stated the ravenette as they locked eyes.

The smirk on the blonde’s face only got bigger as he said, “I dare you to touch my abs”

Jisung bit his bottom lip once again before he crawled closer to the older. At first, he traced the blonde’s chest with just his pointing finger before starting to feel it with his other fingers as well. He traced lightly the skin, making the other boy shiver at the sensation before pressing all his palm on his abs. Minho groaned lightly as the younger continued to touch him, almost massaging his chest.

After a bit, the younger pulled back before asking, “Truth or dare Minho?”

“Truth”, hummed the blonde licking lightly his lips.

The ravenette nodded as he then said, “Did you enjoy the dare you gave me?”

“Totally”, he admitted as he smiled smugly at the younger, “But I’m pretty sure you enjoyed it as much as me baby. Now, truth or dare Ji?”

“Truth”, stated the younger smiling at the other boy.

The blonde hummed lightly as he thought what question he could ask to his friend before saying, “What’s one of your wildest dream?”

“Just one?”, asked the ravenette as he earned a slight nod back. He smirked as he leaned closer to the older before whispering in his ear, “There was this dream where you fucked me so deep and good, making me scream your name out loud as you pounded into me at a fast pace. I think that was one of the best wet dreams I ever had”, he pulled back and locked his eyes with Minho’s ones, they were so dark and filled with lust that his legs and arms almost failed him when he crawled back to his spot, “Truth or dare hot stuff?”

“Dare”, stated almost immediately the blonde.

Jisung smirked as he picked up a strawberry and made sign to the older to get closer. As soon as the other boy got near him, he put a small part of the strawberry in his mouth waiting for the blonde’s reaction. Minho smirked as he leaned in and opened his mouth to take the other part of the strawberry, brushing his lips against the younger one before biting onto the sweet red fruit. He stayed still for a few seconds, letting their lips lightly touch as he locked eyes with the ravenette before pulling back and munching on the sugary fruit.

“Truth or dare sweetie?”, asked Minho as he licked lightly his lips.

The younger pondered well his options before declaring, “Dare, do your worst darling”

The blonde smirked as he stood up and lend a hand to Jisung, who took it. The older walked Jisung to his room, turning on the light and making sure they wouldn’t stumble on the plushies. He opened the ravenette’s closet and took out the box he had accidentally knocked off not long ago before passing it to Jisung. He leaned close to his ear and whispered, “Wear this and come into the living room once you’re done, I’ll tell you the rest of your dare there”

The younger just nodded his head as he waddled to his bed and waited for the other to go out of his room before starting to undress. Once he was done, he opened the box and started dressing up. He started putting on his flounced mini skirt, adjusting the black piece of cloth around his waist. He then took out the black crop top and put it on, spending a few minutes trying to lace up the criss-cross on the front. He was mentally thanking himself for not getting one with a criss-cross on the back, his drunken self surely wouldn’t have been able to lace it up at all. He sighed in relief when he finally did it and moved his attention to his thigh-high socks. He took the black one and put it on, while he moved the other sock on the bed as he took out from the box the black garter. He put it on and fixed it at the same high as the sock he had already on, making sure the metal hearth was set in the middle of his thigh. He then took the black fishnet sock that he had set aside and put it on, fixing it to the garter with the suspenders. Once he made sure they were set correctly he looked back into the box and took out two other items before closing it. He put them on before making his way out of his room and waddling back to the living room.

When he stepped into the living room, he saw the blonde staring up at him. He smirked as he saw the other boy biting his bottom lip while he was checking him out, “Do you like it?”

“Oh baby, I love it”, hummed the blonde as they locked eyes, “Those cat ears really suit you”

Jisung hummed as he sat near the older and, while he touched lightly his headband, he stated, “They’re cute, aren’t they?”

“Mmhhh, I think they make you look even sexier”, admitted the older as he then focused his attention on the choker the younger was wearing, “This choker too. I never thought I would see you wearing a bell choker”

The ravenette chuckled as he stated amused, “Never thought you would snoop into my closet”

“I didn’t, the box fell while I was looking for your shirt”, admitted the blonde as he moved the other boy so that he was sitting on his lap, “But I’m glad it fell”

The younger chuckled before asking, “So, what’s the other half of my dare?”

“Why don’t you try giving me a lap dance?”, stated playfully Minho as he looked into the ravenette’s eyes.

Jisung was amused by the older request, he never thought they would end up in this kind of situation. It was probably the alcohol in their systems that made them behave like that, more freely and without a care. And he absolutely and utterly loved it. He loved the tension around them, anticipating and longing for what could happen next.

He bit his lips before nodding slightly and saying, “Put on some good music and keep your hands to yourself until I say otherwise”

“What? You don’t trust me?”, gasped the blonde in mock offense.

Jisung chuckled before shaking his head lightly, “Oh! Shush and put some music already”

The older laughed lightly before taking his phone from the coffee table and putting on a song.

The ravenette looked at him shocked before stating, “Nope, I’m not gonna give you a lap dance to a children's song!”

“What?”, asked Minho before he looked at his phone and shook his head, “I read the title wrong, sorry”

“Only you Min, only you”, chuckled out the younger as he waited for another song to start playing.

The blonde glared at him lightly before playing another song, this time the right one. He let himself get comfortable as he leaned back against the couch, “You can start whenever you feel like it. Take your time, kitten”

Jisung closed his eyes and shivered at the nickname, he liked it. No, he loved it. He took a deep breath before looking back at Minho, who was gazing at him with such soft and adoring eyes, a hint of lust and desire hidden in them. He smiled up at him before slightly getting up from the other boy’s lap and finally starting to move his hips to the beat of the song. He danced against the blonde, brushing their bodies together but never really grinding or touching fully, letting the tension between them build up some more. Making the older want more than just seeing, craving to touch his body and just do more.

Seconds felt like hours to the blonde as he waited for the younger to tell him those much-anticipated words, he knew he couldn’t resist much longer and he couldn’t help but groan lightly when he felt the younger hot breath against his ear.

“Impatient, aren’t we?”, chuckled the ravenette as he lightly blew on the blonde’s ear earning another low groan from the boy. He smirked before whispering into his ear, “You can touch me now”

As soon as those words left his mouth, Jisung felt the older hands grip tightly on his hips making him grind down on the other boy. They both moaned lightly at the contact before locking eyes, and that was the last straw before they let themselves get drawn into their lust and their feelings.

It took them just a glimpse to know they were thinking the same thing and, as their hips move together, they closed their eyes and leaned in, letting their lips attach to each other into a soft and sweet kiss.

They pulled back a few seconds later, just glancing at each other before locking their lips once again. This kiss messier than the first, filled with lust and relief, knowing that they both wanted this, they needed this. Their lips moved in sync, Jisung tugging lightly at the blonde’s hair and moaning against his lips as he felt Minho’s grip on his hips tighten once again. He pulled back from the kiss as he let out another loud moan, the pace of their grinding getting a bit faster than before as they moved to the beat. He was about to moan once again when he got shushed by Minho’s lips on his own. Their lips resuming their fast-paced dance before the older nipped at the younger bottom lip, making the boy moan into the kiss. As soon as the older bit on his bottom lip, the ravenette parted slightly his lips, letting the other boy explore his mouth before letting their tongues collide. They were still making out when Jisung felt the blonde’s hands leaving his hips, his moans muffled as Minho’s hands teasingly traveled down his side before stopping once they reached his ass. The ravenette moaned once again as he felt the blonde’s hands fondling his butt, getting even more lost in the pleasure he was feeling. He loved the sensation of Minho’s hands on his body as much as he loved the feeling of the blonde’s lips against his own.

As Jisung pulled back from their kiss to take a breath, Minho’s sinful lips left open-mouthed kisses along the younger jawline before roaming down his neck. He soon started sucking on the honey-like skin, licking and biting it lightly until a prominent red spot made his appearance. He left a light peck on the hickey, drawing a delightful moan from the ravenette. He hummed satisfied with the boy’s reaction before moving to another spot.

They were so immersed in their own pleasure that they didn’t even notice the song slowly coming to its end. Soon the only music that reached their ears was made by their heavy panting and occasional moans and groans.

“Min”, moaned the younger, instantly getting Minho’s attention.

The older hummed as he stopped and pulled back, locking eyes with his friend, “Wanna stop?”

“Yep”, admitted the ravenette with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “I wanna stop playing truth or dare and do something more fun”

The blonde smiled smugly as he observed the boy in his lap, he knew what the younger was thinking about but he needed to hear it from him, “And that is?”

“Us in your bedroom as you fuck me good”, declared Jisung as he ground on the blonde’s lap, feeling the boy’s hard-on pressing against his ass.

Minho hissed lightly as he gripped the younger waist tighter to prevent him to move again, “Are you sure kitten? There is no turning back from this”

“A hundred percent sure”, he stated before leaning closer to his friend and mumbling against his lips, “Take me to your bedroom and make me yours daddy”

“You’ll be the death of me”, muttered the blonde before pressing his lips against the younger ones for an intense but short kiss.

He tapped the other boy’s thighs as a sign to get up, his friend nodding his head before clumsily standing up. Once he stood up as well, the older held the ravenette’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he guided them to his bedroom.

When they got inside the younger was quick to crawl onto the bed, laying down on his back. He then suggestively opened his legs as wide as he could before letting his fingers teasingly roam on his inner thighs as he gazed at Minho, “Why don’t you mark my thighs with your pretty lips like you just marked my neck daddy?”

“You’ll surely be the death of me kitten”, groaned the blonde before getting on the bed.

He hovered over the petite boy, leaving a peck on his lips before granting the ravenette’s wish and making his way to his thighs. He caressed them lightly before he leaned down and started leaving light kisses on the smooth skin. He teased Jisung a bit more, making him whine lightly before finally starting to mark the tender flesh.

The younger was a moaning mess as the blonde continued to work on his exposed skin, savoring every bit of skin that came in contact with his mouth. Minho felt his friend's legs tremble under his touch, giving away just how much that contact was making him feel good. He worked on those pretty thighs until he was satisfied, pulling back to admire his work and nodding his head in delight.

The blonde made his way back to the younger face, kissing his forehead, the tip of his nose and his round and soft cheeks before leaning in to steal a peck from the ravenette’s plump lips, making the latter hum contently.

“Does my kitten has any other request?”, asked teasingly the older as he nibbled on the younger bottom lip.

Jisung moaned lightly before nodding his head, an innocent smile painting his lips, “Kitten does have a demand daddy”

“And tell me, what is it that my pretty kitten wants?”, questioned Minho as he pecked the younger lips once again.

“I want to make daddy feel good”, hummed the ravenette as he let his hands roam on his friend’s chest, tenderly drawing patterns on the boy’s smooth skin.

The older smirked as he softly asked, “And what does my sweet and pretty kitten has in mind?”

The smile on Jisung’s face didn’t change at all, still as innocent as it could be as he let a hand move lower until he teasingly grabbed the waistband of Minho’s sweatpants. He then let his hand roam even lower and cupped the boy’s clothed dick as he whispered, “Kitten wants to suck daddy’s cock. Is that okay for daddy?”

“It is more than okay for me, kitten”, confirmed the blonde as he licked his lips.

That’s all Jisung needed to hear before he flipped them, the older now laying on his back as the ravenette slowly started kissing down his chest. He stopped when he came in contact with the fabric of the sweatpants and looked up at Minho, earning a slight nod of his head. He smirked as he then slowly took off the boy’s pants, throwing them on the ground soon after. He then leaned down and mouthed the clothed dick, teasing lightly his friend before hooking the fabric with his fingers and taking the piece of cloth off. He licked his lips as he saw the blonde’s hard-on, the red tip slightly leaking from all the teasing the younger had done previously. The ravenette wrapped his fingers around the boy’s cock, moving his hand in a slow up and down motion as he licked the tip, feeling the salty taste of the pre-cum.

The blonde groaned at the sensation before he felt the younger hand slowly stopping his movements. He looked down and moaned as he met eyes with Jisung, the latter’s tongue lapping his dick from the base to the tip slowly.

The younger licked the blonde’s cock a few times before tentatively putting the tip in his mouth, sucking and licking it. He pulled back when he felt the older fingers grasp his locks and looked at his friend a bit confused.

“Don’t stop kitten”, groaned Minho as he bit his bottom lip.

Jisung just nodded before taking the tip in his mouth once again. He teased the head a bit more before engulfing more of the boy’s dick in his mouth. He then started bobbing his head up and down, twirling his tongue around it. Every time he got down, he took more of the other boy’s length in his mouth until he was deep-throating him.

The blonde was a groaning mess under the touch of his friend. He couldn’t help but tighten his grip on the younger hair every time the boy took him deeper into his warm mouth, engulfing his length until he took him all. He was surprised when he felt his tip touching the back of the ravenette’s throat, but the boy didn’t seem to react at that at all. No gag reflex. He smirked at the thought and licked his lips lightly. The younger was surely full of surprises.

He tagged the ravenette’s locks, making the boy stop as he guided his mouth off his dick.

The younger pouted slightly as he said, “Did kitten do something wrong?”

“No, kitten did amazing and daddy just wanted to ask you something”, hummed the blonde as he caressed Jisung’s cheek, making the boy lean into the soft touch.

Warm brown eyes looked at him expectantly as the boy asked, “What did you want to ask me daddy?”

“Can I fuck your mouth kitten?”, asked bluntly the older.

The ravenette bit his bottom lips as he nodded his head lightly, “You can daddy”

“If you can’t take it anymore tap two times my thigh, alright kitten?”, stated Minho as he smiled softly at his friend.

The other boy smiled back as he nodded his head, “Okay daddy”

The younger then positioned his mouth on the blonde’s cock, engulfing half of it as he waited for the boy to start moving his hips. It didn’t take long for his friend to take action and slowly starting to thrust his hips up. The pace kept slow and constant in the beginning before he started to speed his thrust.

The ravenette moaned around the boy’s length. It felt good, the sensation of his friend’s cock in his mouth, the pace that was slowly getting faster, the groaning sounds that came from Minho, and the hand that was gripping at his locks. Maybe he loved the two last things more, but, nonetheless, it felt extremely good and he enjoyed it until it lasted.

It didn’t take long for the older boy to reach his limits and the ravenette had felt it. The other boy’s groaning had gotten louder and the grip on his locks was so tight that it almost hurt. He was quick to tap the boy’s thigh two times, hoping the older would feel it and stop.

As soon as he felt the younger touch on his thigh, the blonde had stopped his movements. He pulled the other boy on his lap before kissing his red and swollen lips.

“Are you alright kitten?”, asked Minho panting as he let their foreheads resting together.

The younger nodded his head slightly before saying, “I am. What about you daddy?”

“Frustrated but fine”, stated the older earning a chuckle from the other boy, “Since my little, sweet kitten has made me feel so good, I should make you feel good too, shouldn’t I kitten?”

The ravenette hummed as he left a peck on his friend’s lips, “What did you have in mind daddy?”

“First of all, I think you have too many clothes on right now”, whispered the blonde as he teasingly played with the skirt’s waistband, “So why don’t we start by taking them off Jisung?”

Jisung nodded as he pulled up and straddled his friend’s lap, “Why don’t you help me out Minho?”

“With pleasure”, stated smirking the blonde as he let his fingers roam onto the younger skin before untying the boy’s crop top.

Once the lace-up was loose enough, he guided the crop top off the younger body and threw it on the floor. He sat up slightly and started softly kissing the ravenette’s chest, lingering on the scars the boy had scattered on his chest.

His hands traveled to the boy’s thighs as he flipped them once again, making Jisung lay on his back. He continued kissing down the younger chest before stopping once he came in contact with the waistband of the skirt. He unzipped the piece of cloth before slowly taking it off, revealing a pair of lacy black panties underneath.

“What a pleasant surprise”, hummed the blonde as he locked eyes with his friend, smiling smugly at him, “These weren’t in your precious box, were they? Did you already have them on kitten?”

The younger chuckled as he shook his head, “Already had them on daddy. They are comfy and make me feel prettier”

“You’re already stunning baby”, affirmed Minho as he went to peck the ravenette’s lips, “They might be uncomfortable right now though, am I right kitten?”, he asked earning a slight nod from the younger, “Should I take them off?”

Jisung nodded as he mumbled, “Please daddy, can you take them off?”

“Since you asked so nicely”, whispered the older before delicately pulling them down and off the younger. He pecked once again the boy’s lips before letting his fingers lightly trace the choker, “I’m taking this off too, alright?”, the ravenette nodded as he raised his head a little to let Minho take off the bell choker without any problem. The blonde then looked up at the headband and lightly touched it before taking it off too and putting it on the nightstand along with the choker.

Jisung chuckled lightly as he felt the older lips kiss lightly the skin that before was covered with the choker. Those kisses were soft and warm, they were gentle and, somehow, they made him feel safe and content.

When Minho stopped kissing his neck and looked at him, he just smiled up at the blonde before pressing their lips together in yet another short peck.

“What about my socks?”, hummed Jisung against the other’s lips earning a light chuckle that made his heart warm.

“I’ll let them on”, stated the blonde as he nibbled lightly the younger bottom lip, “Is that alright for you?”

The ravenette nodded his head before asking, “So, how do you intend to make me feel good, daddy?”

“Can you get on all fours for me kitten?”, questioned Minho as he sat on the bed beside his friend.

The younger nodded his head as he quickly turned around and got on his knees and hands, “What do you have in mind?”

“You’ll see”, hummed the blonde as he positioned himself behind Jisung and started kissing his back.

He left open-mouthed kisses on his back as he followed the boy’s spinal cord and stopped once he reached his lower back. He smiled lightly at the tattoo the younger had there, a beautiful blue and black butterfly stood in the middle as four delicate and elaborate black curvy lines originated from it. Two little blue and black butterflies drawn at the end of those lines on each side of the first butterfly. That tattoo surely brought back a few memories.

He kissed it lightly, receiving a light hum from the ravenette, before he pecked the boy’s ass cheeks. His hands fondled the boy’s ass, before slightly parting them as he blew lightly on the younger puckered entrance.

Jisung shivered lightly at the sensation before moaning softly as he felt the blonde’s tongue lapping his hole a few times. He felt his arms give up on him when he felt his friend’s tongue slowly entering him.

The ravenette’s face was buried on the sheets, his mewls and moans occupied the spaces between his hurried inhales and exhales as the older started to work him open with his tongue. His hips moving on their own as they slowly rolled back, trying to get the blonde’s tongue to reach deeper inside him.

Minho continued to work him open for a few more minutes before pulling out his tongue, making the ravenette whine loudly as he already missed the feeling of the boy’s warm and wet tongue inside of him.

The blonde chuckled lightly as he left a peck on the younger lower back before hovering over him. He lightly kissed his nape as he placed his hands on the younger ones before intertwining their fingers, making the ravenette hum at the feeling.

“Did it feel good kitten?”, asked sweetly the older as he continued to peck the other boy’s nape.

The ravenette mewled softly before nodding his head, “Felt so good daddy”

“Should we continue then kitten?”, questioned Minho making the younger nodding his head once again, “Words kitten”

Jisung took a deep breath to calm himself down a bit before finally speaking, “Wanna continue daddy”

“Alright kitten, I’m gonna prep you well now”, hummed softly the blonde before leaving one last kiss on the younger nape and pulling back.

The younger shivered from the absence of Minho’s warmth on his back, he wanted to feel that warmth against him again, making him feel safe and protected. He turned his head slightly when he heard the noise of a drawer being opened and couldn’t help but bit his lips when he saw the lube bottle.

He heard the sound of the tap opening and after a few seconds, he felt one of Minho’s fingers circling his hole teasingly before finally pushing past the rim and sinking in slowly.

“C-cold”, whined softly the younger.

Minho hummed as his other hand went to caress the ravenette’s side, “I know kitten, I know. Does it hurt?”

Jisung quickly shook his head as he mumbled, “Feels weird, but it doesn’t hurt”

“Good, I’m gonna move my finger now”, declared the blonde before starting pulling out his finger slowly.

The ravenette’s slight hisses of discomfort soon became moans of pleasure as he began to get used to the finger inside of him. He started moving his hips back slightly to tell the older to hurry up and do more.

Minho smirked as he watched the younger movements, not giving in to what the other boy wanted as he teased his entrance with another finger, earning a whine from his friend as soon as he pulled it away.

“M-more”, mumbled lightly Jisung as he looked back at the blonde with the corner of his eye.

The older smirk grew wider as he asked, “Did you say something kitten?”

“Want more”, stated the ravenette a bit louder.

Jisung was about to speak once again when the blonde didn’t answer him but was interrupted by his on gasp as he felt a second finger going past his rim. This time it wasn’t only uncomfortable but it hurt slightly, his eyes starting to fill with tears.

His whimpers made his friend halt his motion as he started to distract the younger by kissing lightly his back and rubbing his side comfortingly. It took a bit before the boy’s whimpers subsided and Minho started moving his two fingers. He firstly just thrust them in and out, getting the younger used to the stretch before starting to move his fingers around and stretch the boy’s entrance more.

Soon after he was pushing in a third finger, the stretch making the ravenette hiss in pain before getting used to the feeling once again. Stray tears were running down his face from both pain and pleasure.

The blonde continued to work him open until he was sure the boy was prepped enough before pulling his fingers out.

The younger whined loudly at the empty feeling he was left with, making his friend chuckle lightly as he hovered over his back and kissed his nape.

“M-Minnie”, whined loudly the ravenette as he felt the older on him.

“What is it Hannie?”, questioned Minho as he nuzzled the boy’s nape.

“Feel empty, want you inside”, whined the younger as he moved his hips back, pressing his ass against the blonde’s hard-on.

Minho hummed lightly as he left a peck on the ravenette’s neck before pulling away and taking the lube bottle. He opened the tap and squeezed out an even amount before coating his cock. He took a deep breath before lining up his dick with his friend’s hole.

He was about to push the tip inside when the younger spoke once again, “W-wait”

“What is it kitten? Do you wanna stop?”, asked the blonde a bit frustrated, but worried about his friend.

Jisung was quick to shake his head before he stated, “Wanna see you”

The older chuckled as he helped the boy turn around. His mouth slightly agape as he glanced at the boy underneath him. His friend was utterly a mess, tears were running down his flushed cheeks, his eyes huge and filled with feelings and wanting. His lips were slightly parted as he heavily panted, the up and down motion of his chest making his erratic breathing even more blatant. The redness of his friend’s neck imprinted in his mind as with a finger he traced the hickeys that were adorning the honey-like skin.

When he locked eyes with the younger once again, he couldn’t help but lean down and press their lips together in a slow and soft kiss.

The ravenette’s arms moved on their own as they wrapped around the older neck, resting there as his fingers lightly grazed Minho’s back.

Once they pulled back, the blonde smiled as he whispered, “Better like this?”

“Definitely”, hummed Jisung before pecking the boy and muttering against his lips, “Hurry up now, I wanna feel you inside me”

“What a whiny kitten”, teasingly said the blonde as he stroked gently the younger thigh, “My gorgeous, whiny kitten”

The ravenette bit his lips lightly, stifling his moans before muttering, “D-daddy”

Minho hummed before leaning in to peck the younger lips. He sat up as he lined up his cock with the boy’s entrance once again. He looked up at the ravenette one last time, seeing him nodding his head, before pushing the tip past the rim.

The younger bit his lower lip, the aching caused by the stretch bringing new tears to run down his cheeks as he felt his friend’s hard-on sink deeper inside of him.

The blonde stopped once he was half-way inside Jisung’s tight heat, allowing the latter to get used to the stretch. He wiped away the younger stray tears before leaning down and attaching their lips, trying to get the boy to relax and to distract him from the pain. While their lips were moving in a slow and sweet dance, Minho inserted more of his length inside the ravenette until he bottomed out.

The younger whimpered dimly against the blonde’s lips when he felt the whole length inside him, his face scrunching in light discomfort.

“Take a deep breath kitten”, whispered sweetly the older, “Ji, if it’s too painful for you, I can pull out and we can stop”, he said softly, worried about his friend.

Jisung shook lightly his head before pecking his lips, “I’m fine Min, just need to get used to it. Don’t move until I tell you to”

“Wasn’t planning to”, hummed the blonde smiling softly at the boy trapped under him, “I don’t wanna hurt you”

The younger chuckled as he locked eyes with his friend, “How can you still be so caring when you’re drunk as fuck?”

“That’s simple”, affirmed Minho smiling, “It’s because I care about you. I love you, Ji”

The ravenette smiled widely at his friend as he heard those three words. He was drunk as much as the older if not more and he knew they probably wouldn’t remember this the day after. He was aware that they had crossed a line they shouldn’t have while drunk, but he cared too little at that moment. He just did what he felt was right in that instant and made the older lean down lightly to connect their lips shortly before stating, “Love you too, Min”

The two boys just smiled at each other before attaching their lips once again in a soft, love-filled kiss. Their lips moved in sync as they lost each other in their feelings, too drunk and giddy to do anything more.

When their lips parted, the ravenette pecked his friend’s lips once more before he muttered lightly, “You can move now”

Minho nodded lightly as he started to pull his cock out before slowly thrusting back inside. The younger mewling loudly at the sensation before his moans were muffled once again by the blonde’s lips.

The pace of the boy’s thrust was kept slow as he didn’t want to hurt the ravenette, wanting him to get used to that feeling. Making sure he was alright before he could even think of fastening his pace.

“F-fuck”, moaned the younger against his friend’s lips as he started to roll lightly his hips in time with the boy’s thrust, feeling him sinking in deeper and brushing against a pleasurable spot.

“Feeling good kitten?”, questioned the blonde as he pecked the boy’s cheek, angling his hips better before thrusting back into his friend and earning a loud moan from him.

The ravenette quickly nodded as he moaned out, “F-feeling so good d-daddy”, he mewled when the older thrust right on his sweet spot. His back arched up against Minho’s chest as he felt his whole body shiver in pleasure, “F-faster”

“As you wish kitten”, hummed out the blonde as he pecked the younger lips before starting to slowly speed up his thrust.

Jisung couldn’t help but moan louder as their pace got faster and faster, his friend’s thrusts hitting right on his prostate making him feel even better. His fingers gripped the boy’s back as his nails scratched the skin, making the blonde groan at the slight sting.

“Fuck, you’re so tight”, whispered the blonde near the younger ear as he nibbled his lobe, “You’re taking me in so well kitten. So good for me”

The ravenette hummed at the praise before mumbling, “Only for daddy”

“Only for me?”, asked Minho as he smirked down at his friend, earning a nod from him.

He sucked on the younger bottom lip before pulling back and looking at his face. Jisung was a whiny mess under him, stray tears were still rolling down his cheeks from the pleasure he was feeling. His cheeks were flushed as his plump and soft lips were red and swollen and constantly letting out that melody he was already loving so much. The boy’s locks were messy and sweaty as some stuck to his forehead, making him look even more like a mess. The boy under him was so stunning and precious that he couldn’t help but say, “My beautiful kitten, all mine”

“Yours”, mewled the ravenette back as one of his hands went up the older back, until his fingers were latched to the boy’s locks.

He guided his friend’s head down, letting their lips collide once again before softly starting to move them. He moaned into the kiss as he felt his friend’s grip on his hips tighten lightly. He loved it.

All that could be heard in the room was their groans and moans, some silenced by their kisses. The bed was creaking under them as the pace continued to get faster, both trying to chase their own pleasure.

As they got closer and closer to their limit, their pace got more erratic and the younger moans even louder than before at every thrust, “C-close"

“Me too kitten”, groaned the older as he fastened his thrusts more, hitting the boy’s sweet spot dead-on.

Jisung was quick to wrap his legs around his friend's waist as he felt him almost pulling out completely. He locked eyes with the older, biting lightly his bottom lip before whispering, “Fill me up daddy, wanna feel your cum in me”, he pecked Minho’s lips before mumbling, “Breed me daddy”

The blonde eyes widened at the younger plea, never expecting the boy to say so. He groaned loudly as he whispered, “You’ll be the death of me kitten”

Minho thrust in a few more times, hitting the younger sweet spot until Jisung came untouched under him, moaning his name out loud. The blonde following suit as he felt the tight heat of the ravenette squeezing him. The sweet tightness making him come inside the boy right away, filling him up.

They both leaned in for a sloppy and slow kiss, lips moving in sync, as they savored one more time the alcoholic taste that lingered on their lips.

Minho pulled out of the younger, earning a loud whine from the boy before he shushed him by pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Jisung felt his hole twitch around nothing as the blonde's cum was making its way out of him. The older laid next to him as they tried to catch their breath, both feeling dizzy due to being drunk and exhausted from their activity.

Jisung’s eyes fluttered close as he started to feel sleepy, he was almost dozing off when he felt the older move lightly before a blanket had been laid over them.

He snuggled closer to Minho’s chest as the blonde wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him closer.

They soon fell asleep holding each other, bathing in each other’s warmth.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

The dim light of the morning sun filtrated through the curtains, lightening gently the room.

The two friends were still laying asleep in each other embrace as the sunbeams danced softly on their skin. Everything seemed so calm and quiet as they continued to sleep, still not aware of what would wait for them once they woke up.

The serenity in Minho’s peaceful bedroom didn’t last long as the blonde’s alarm clock suddenly went off, waking them up abruptly.

They both groaned at the sound of the alarm before Minho turned it off, they stood there a bit trying to wake up before they both noticed each other presence. Their eyes widening as they locked eyes, both not really believing it.

They stared at each other, observing one another as they recollected their memories from the night prior. A light gasp living Minho’s lips as his eyes gazed at the younger neck, the hickeys he had made adorning it.

Jisung gulped as he looked at his friend’s chest, a few hickeys scattered here and there until they disappeared under the blanket that was covering both of them. His lips parted slightly in a little yelp as he moved lightly to try and sat up. His lower back feeling sore as the inside of his thighs felt sticky.

They both were left speechless as they finally processed what had happened the night before, both not believing they had crossed that line. Either way, there was no denying it, they had sex while drunk and nothing could change that. A bunch of scenarios were running through their minds as they were both worried about what would happen once they finally would wake up from their trance. They knew just one thing, they were completely and utterly fucked.


End file.
